


Febreze Is Very Serious Business

by sinna_bon



Series: Eruri Week 2015! [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2015, M/M, clean freak, eruri - Freeform, febreze, grumpy!Erwin, morning person!Levi, totally pure crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinna_bon/pseuds/sinna_bon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure crack for Day 2 of Eruri week (Choices)! Modern AU where Erwin and Levi go shopping at Walmart, and Levi can't choose what febreze scent he wants. Chaos ensues. T rating for Levi's potty mouth again, and one mention of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Febreze Is Very Serious Business

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, originally, I was thinking of doing a much more serious fic for this day, but I was coming up blank with the prompt until my best friend gave me the idea of "Levi trying to choose what cleaning supplies he wants", and this popped into my head. This is literally just dumb crack, so hopefully it's enjoyable!

It was part of their weekly routine. Levi would drag Erwin out of bed every Saturday morning to go to Walmart for groceries and various other things. Erwin would protest loudly, because it was the first morning of the week he could truly sleep in, but Levi would simply give him a blank look and rip the covers from his body. 

"Get your lazy ass out of bed and get dressed. We're going shopping." Levi said in that monotone voice of his, uncaring of the death glare he was receiving from his husband. By now, he was used to it. 

"Levi, for Christ's sake, it's 8 o'clock in the morning. Walmart is open literally all day and night. Can't we go just a bit later?" Erwin groaned, pressing his face into the soft sheets of their bed, even though he knew the answer that was coming. 

"Old man, if you don't get out of this bed in the next minute, you're not getting any sex for a week." Levi replied flatly, standing over Erwin with crossed arms.  
That made Erwin move, even though there was a rather fowl expression on his face. "I'm up, I'm up." He grumbled, sliding out of bed. "I don't get why you can't go shopping by yourself." Shuffling over to the closet, he opened up the door and grabbed a blue button up, slipping it on over his broad shoulders. He really should have been used to this by now, but still complained ever Saturday.

Levi snorted. "Because that's just how it is. Hurry up, and maybe I'll be nice enough to swing by Starbucks afterwards." He turned on his heal, grabbing his jacket on the way out of the bedroom. In all honestly, Levi simply enjoyed the company of his husband while he shopped, and Erwin knew that. It didn't stop the blonde from always complaining about it, though.

After tugging on a pair of dark washed jeans and his boots, Erwin left the bedroom. "Happy now?" He questioned dryly with a raised eyebrow, though there was a slight hint of amusement in his tone. He grabbed his own jacket and slipped it on. Snatching up the keys from the hook on the wall, he chucked them at Levi, watching as the other caught them effortlessly. "You're driving. I'm going to try to sleep more."

"Like hell you are." Levi sneered, shoving the keys into his pocket as he headed for the door. He opened it, waiting for Erwin to follow him out before he closed it behind both of them.

A deep sigh left the blonde as he followed Levi outside of their apartment. "Why do you hate me so much?" 

"It comes with the husband title. Sorry."  
_______________  
Fifteen minutes later, the couple was finally at Walmart, a tired looking Erwin pushing the shopping cart, while a determined Levi gazed at the shopping list in his hand. Bored eyes glanced up as they passed by the cleaning aisle and he stopped in his tracts, Erwin raising an eyebrow at the abruptness. 

"Do we need cleaning supplies?" Erwin asked, though he wasn't sure why he even bothered asking anymore. Whether they needed it or not, Levi usually got one kind of cleaning supplies or the other. It was part of his OCD, and while the blonde didn't personally understand it, he accepted that it was something Levi had to do for himself.

"Always need cleaning supplies." Levi murmured, stepping into the aisle, handing over the grocery list to Erwin. "I'll be here for a few minutes. You can get some of the other shopping done. I'll come find you when I'm done." 

Silently, Erwin took the list from him and gave a nod, smiling slightly. "Okay, I'll see you soon then." He left Levi in the aisle, in search of the rest of the things on his list.  
___________  
Twenty minutes later and a cart full of groceries, Levi still hadn't come to find Erwin, and he was getting a little nervous. There was no way he could have gotten lost, right? Walmart could be confusing, but if Levi was having a hard time, he would have called Erwin. Frowning a bit, the blonde made his way back to the cleaning aisle, blue eyes widening in surprise at what he found.

Levi was sitting in the middle of the floor, face buried in his hands. Surrounding him were various cans of febreze and similar things, all different scents and uses. Upon hearing Erwin's footsteps, he looked up, a strained expression on his normally bored face. And...oh god, were those tears?

"Levi?" Erwin was actually concerned by the scene he had walked in on, and he left his cart in the front of the aisle, ignoring the curious looks from passerby's. He knelt down in front of his husband, frowning at him slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Erwin..." Levi gave an exaggerated sob, tugging at his dark locks. "I can't choose which febreze scent I want!" Whining, he motioned to all of the cans around him. 

Slowly, Erwin blinked at Levi, trying hard to comprehend the nonsense he was spewing. He then slapped himself on the face, groaning in annoyance. "Oh, for fuck's sake, Levi, just pick a goddamn can. It's not that important-" In response, he received a can being thrown at his nose by a furious Levi, who was now gathering the many cans in his arms. Standing, he sent a heated glare towards Erwin before dropping all of the different febreze cans into their cart.

"Just for that, asswipe, we're getting all of them."

And that was the first and only time Erwin insulted Levi's difficulty with choosing cleaning supplies.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope this wasn't terrible! Feedback is always helpful, and if you see a grammar/spelling/any error, please feel free to let me know! Sometimes it takes a second pair of eyes to see the issue.


End file.
